


First Kiss? Which one?

by theweightofmyfandoms



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Trektober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweightofmyfandoms/pseuds/theweightofmyfandoms
Summary: Jim and Spock agree on almost everything.  But one thing they can’t agree on is their first kiss.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106
Collections: Trektober 2020





	First Kiss? Which one?

Jim and Spock were a fairly normal couple. They had their arguments, but they agreed on most things. However, one thing they could never agree on was the timing of their first kiss.

In Spock’s mind, it was during an away mission.

There had been creatures far more dangerous than they had accounted for, and they just happened to stumble into the middle of a small pack. So of course, they took off running. Somewhere along the way, Jim had grabbed his hand. He hadn’t even noticed until they stopped to catch their breath.

It hit him all at once. It was fear and excitement and adrenaline and life. Jim was alive, and suddenly he was alive too.

In Jim’s mind, it had been in his own quarters. It was gentle and melancholic. A brush of lips across tear-stained skin. Whispered ‘I love you’s and reassurances. It was calm and sweet and it made Jim think that maybe, just maybe, he could have this.

In the end, they always agreed it didn’t really matter. It wasn’t every couple who could say they had their first kiss twice after all.


End file.
